Brotherly Love Alternate Ending
by star1kings
Summary: This is NON Slash. This is an alternate ending to an episode entitled 'Brotherly Love.' When Luke's brother comes to Hazzard to meet the family he never knew he had, trouble follows. Both Duke boys end up in the hospital.


This story is NON slash. This is an alternate ending to the episode, 'Brotherly Love.' For those who had not seen the episode, Luke's brother Jud stops in to meet the family he never knew he had; he was kidnapped by a nurse from the hospital that burned down when he was a baby. Before this point everyone thought he had died in that fire. Along with him comes trouble. The Duke family helps him out but not before Luke gets injured. In my story I changed the ending, when Bo jumps into the pond to save Jud and the bad guys. Things go wrong and Bo ends up needing to be saved.

When Jud and the bad guys surfaced, Luke noticed that Bo did not.  
"He's been down too long." Luke was about to go in when Enos held him back.  
"Hold on Luke!" Enos pointed to the water. Luke smiled when he saw that Bo had surfaced. The smile soon faded when Bo went under again.  
"Bo!" Bo could hear his name being called, it sounded urgant. Bo fought the darkness that was threatening to overtake him, and kicked up to the surface with all his strength. Bo felt like his lungs were on fire; he couldn't get enough air. His vision started to blacken and he felt his world slipping away. Luke watched in horror as Bo went under once again, this time he didn't come back up.  
When Enos saw that, he swam to where Bo had gone under and dove in after him. About a minute later they surfaced and Enos swam him to shore.  
"He ain't breathin'!" Yelled Enos. Harley and Luke grabbed Bo and pulled him up onto the shore. Harley began mouth to mouth.  
"Come on Bo!" Yelled Harley as he did chest compressions. He continued mouth to mouth, "come on!" Harley did CPR for several minutes, until Bo started to cough up water. Harley turned him onto his side as Bo continued to cough. Jesse and Enos got the gurny and oxygen tank to Harley.  
"..can't...breathe." Bo mumbled to Harley. Harley placed the mask on Bo and told him, "slow, deep breaths." Harley could tell that Bo was still struggling to breathe, but before they could get him into the ambulance he lost consciousness.  
"I got to get him to the hospital. You're going too, Luke." Replied Harley. Enos helped him load Bo into the ambulance, Enos drove while Harley tended to Bo.  
"I should never have come here." Jud said to no one in particular.  
"Come on Jud, this ain't your fault."  
"Yes Daisy, it is. If I wouldn't have come here Tex and Charlie would never have followed me. Both Bo and Luke would never have gotten hurt."  
"Jud, those boys can find trouble on their way to church. We don't blame you, so you shouldn't either."  
"Come on guys, let's get to the hospital. That includes you Jud." Jesse pointed at Jud and he nodded and followed Jesse to their vehicle.  
^^Meanwhile in the ambulance^^  
They were halfway to the hospital when Bo started coughing up water.  
"Hang on Bo. Enos pull over!" Harley grabbed supplies down from the overhead compartments. He got behind Bo and tilted his head back. He inserted a small tube called a suction catheter down his throat to remove the excess water from his lungs. After he removed the tube, he placed the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.  
He grabbed the cb handle. "This is unit 63. I have a non-fatal drowning, protocal 14-D-2. E.T.A. five minutes."  
"Copy that. We'll be waiting on you." Once at the hospital, they got Bo into the exam room, and started to work on him. Luke and Enos waited nervously in the waiting area. As Luke was pacing back and forth, Enos tried to ease his worry.  
"Bo will be fine, Luke." When Enos noticed how pale Luke was, he replied. "Luke, you don't look too good." Before Luke could reply, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Enos barely caught him before he could hit the floor.  
"Nurse!" The nurse ran over to them and looked Luke over. She got an orderly to help her get him into an exam room. Several minutes later Jesse, Daisy and Jud arrived.  
"Hey Enos. Where's Luke?" Daisy asked him as she looked around.  
"He passed out. They took him to an exam room." When he saw the look on Jud's face he added.  
"Jud, he's gonna be fine." Before anything else could be said, a doctor came out.  
"Family of Lukas Duke?"  
"That would be us." Jesse answered.  
"Luke will be fine. He passed out because of his concussion. He'll be released either tomorrow or the next day."  
"What about Bo?"  
"He's still being tended to. If you want to wait around until Luke wakes, he's in room 102."  
"Thank you Doctor." Jesse shook his hand, then the doctor left to tend to other patients. About an hour later Luke woke up.  
"Where's Bo?" He asked Enos.  
"Look to your left." Enos pointed to where Bo was laying. Luke noticed that Bo had an oxygen tube down his throat and an I.V. in his hand.  
"Oh Bo!" Luke sadly said.  
"Doc said he'll recover, he had a hard time breathing on his own. So they had to intubate him."  
"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you." Jud told Luke.  
"Jud, I know this may come as a surprise to you. We always seem to get ourselves in some sort of trouble. It's not your fault. Believe me, don't go and blame yourself."  
"Well, I do. I'm using the reward money to pay for your hospital bills." Before Jesse could protest, Jud held up his hand and said. "I already did."  
"Well, thank you Jud."  
"It's the least I can do. You gave me my life back."  
"I got to tend to the animals. Could you give me a call when Bo wakes?" Jesse asked Enos when he saw that Luke had fallen back to sleep.  
"Will do." With that, Jud followed Jesse to help with the chores.  
"You staying Daisy?"  
"Yeah. I'm stayin'."  
"I'm gonna call Cooter, he'll want to know that the boys are here." Enos looked at his watch, "he should be back from Atlanta by now." Enos left to make the call. When he got back he pulled up a chair and they waited for the boys to wake up. Ten minutes later Cooter walked in.  
"Oh man." He said when he saw the condition Bo was in. "What happened?" Enos told Cooter what had happened that day. They waited for an hour then Daisy and Enos decided to go home. While Cooter went to get something to eat from the cafeteria.  
After they left, Bo woke up and felt something in his throat. The last thing he remembered was diving into the pond. He didn't know what was in his throat, all he knew was that it hurt him and he needed to get it out.  
Luke woke up to the sound of alarms going off. He looked over towards Bo and saw that Bo had woken up and was trying to remove the tube that was in his throat.  
"Bo! Don't!" Luke got out of bed, but before he could reach Bo, he pulled the tube out. Bo was now on his side coughing hard.  
"Nurse! Nurse!" Luke screamed. The nurse came running in.  
"What in the world?" She pressed the help button to alert the doctor. When Cooter came back, he was prevented from entering the room by the nurse.  
"You need to remain in the waiting area."  
"What happened? Is he ok?"  
"He woke up and he's alittle confused right now. He'll be ok."  
Bo; in his confusion, backhanded the doctor when he tried to give assistance. The doctor quickly gave Bo a seditive, then put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Than he restrained Bo's wrists so he couldn't unintentionally hurt himself.  
"What happened here?"  
"Not entirely sure myself. I woke when the alarm went off, saw him trying to take the tube out. He had it out before I could stop him." The doctor had just started his shift so he looked at Bo's medical chart.  
"We need to check his oxygen level." The doctor left and came back with a pulse oximeter. He attached it to Bo's index finger. He had to remove the restraint to lay Bo's arm across his chest so it was level with his heart. He waited a few minutes for the results.  
"His oxygen saturation level is at 93%."  
"Is that good?" Luke asked.  
"Normal range is 95 to 100%. I'll put a nasal cannula in his nose. I can't intubate him again, now that he is breathing on his own." The doctor checked Bo's vitals and got Bo situated again, then checked Luke's chart.  
"How are you feeling? Any dizziness, or nausea?"  
"Alittle dizzy."  
"Try to get some more rest. He should remain sleeping for several hours, but I'll come back in one hour to check on the both of you."  
"Thanks." The doctor nodded than continued on his rounds. Luke carefully got out of bed and sat on the side of Bo's. He pushed back Bo's hair that fell into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Bo. Every time we try to help people, you seem to end up getting hurt."  
"Luke? What are you doing out of bed?" Cooter had come in without Luke even realizing it.  
"Cooter, I'm fine. Better off than Bo here."  
"The doctor told me what happened." Cooter replied. "Luke, this ain't your fault."  
"Yeah. Can't help but worry about him, though."  
"Yeah, you two could find trouble in a Sunday school class." Cooter patted Luke's shoulder and helped him back to his own bed.  
About two hours later, Luke told Cooter. "Cooter, I appreciate you staying, so don't take this the wrong way..."  
"Say no more, I'm gone."  
Through-out the next several hours, the Doctor came in to check on both of them. It wasn't until 1am that Bo finally woke up.  
Bo opened his eyes and look around the room. The room was lite with a small soft light, so he saw Luke sleeping in the bed that was next to him.  
"Luke? Luke?" Luke made his way over towards Bo.  
"You ok?"  
"What happened?" Bo whispered.  
"You almost drowned. When you woke earlier, you got confussed and took out your breathing tube." Bo lifted his right hand to push his hair out of his eyes. When he realized that he couldn't lift his arm, he gave Luke a confused look.  
"Like I said, you took out your breathing tube." Luke reached over and pressed the call button. Then brushed the hair out of Bo's eyes. In a matter of a minute, the nurse came in.  
"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse was someone they knew. She was Brodie's kid sister, Jane.  
"My throat's sore."  
"I'll get you some ice chips. I'll be right back."  
"Jane? About the restraints?"  
"Luke, it's the doctor's orders." When she looked at Bo, she felt bad for him, then added. "I'll talk to the doctor."  
"Thanks." Several minutes later the doctor walked in.  
"I see you're more lucid now. I won't release you until your oxygen levels are normal."  
"I have no plans on leavin' tonight." The doctor removed the restraints and gave Bo the cup of ice chips.  
"Thanks."  
"Eat the ice chips slowly, your throat will be sore for awhile. I would like to take you to x-ray, to see if there was any damage done to your lungs." The doctor got him situated and took him down to x-ray. About a half hour later, Bo was brought back to his room. He had fallen asleep again.  
"How is he?"  
"Luke, there wasn't any fluid in his lungs. I'm still giving him oxygen to prevent the onset of any future lung problems."  
"When can we be released?"  
The doctor looked over their charts.  
"I'll re-evaluate you. If everything checks out, I can release you today. I would like Bo to stay one more day at the vey least." Several years ago, both Bo and Luke gave the other power of attorney of their care; if the other was incapable of making the decision for themself.  
Later that day, Luke was released from the hospital. Bo was released the next day.  
Several days later, Jud said his goodbyes.  
"I'd like to thank you again for giving me my life back." Jud said and shook everyone's hand. They all waved goodbye to Jud, all promising to stay in touch. Jud moved back to California, but called often and sent pictures and letters.


End file.
